Uzumaki Yusugi
'Character First Name:' Yusugi 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' Yusugi 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 3/30/189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'4 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yusugi is a very energetic person. In almost anything he does he is energetic about it and is ready to do it. He is also a very playful person as well, always trying to make someone laugh,or smile, etc. When on mission or certain tasks he makes sure to put all the jokes and laughter aside and focus on that specificly. On the other hand, when he's not doing a mission or some type of other task or job. He likes to be as lazy as he possibly can. A great example is on an off day he prefers going to the store, or just doing everything in his sleeping attire. Adleast when his Grandparents doesn't catch him leaving the house with his sleeping attire on, especially his Grandmother. 'Behaviour:' Nice,Energetic,Respectful,Playful, Self-Proclaimed As Funny 'Nindo: (optional)' What does your character say: "I'll keep my distance...and let my wind deal with you..." '' Their Ninja way: None Yet'' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki Clan- The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind Release 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Sword Wire Strings 'Strengths:' Exceptional Fuinjutsu Exceptional Chakra Manipulation (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) 'Weaknesses:' Below Average Hand Seals Below Average Jujutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 (4) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 (12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ''' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1(5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Sword (5) Wire Strings (5) '''Total: 50 Points To Begin With, 44 Points Spent, 6 Points Left. 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Hiding in Surface Technique Body Flicker Technique 'Fuinjutsu:' Fuinjutsu: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D 'Taijutsu Techniques:' Taijutsu: *Taijutsu Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Taijutsu Tier II - Allows use of C rank Leaf Whirlwind - Rank D 'Genjutsu:' Genjutsu Binding Wind Release Techniques: Chakra Manipulation: Chakra Manipulation/Flow: Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple control over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Specific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank Shurikenjutsu: Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D Kenjutsu: Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure No Sato 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Due to the unknown absence of Yusugi's parents. He has been living with his Grandparents all of his life. His Grandparents has shown him all the love he could ask for and more. Because of this growing up Yusugi had an amazing childhood. His Grandparents we’re always there to support him at any events, whether it was in school or out of school. But the reason for Yusugi’s kindness was because of his Grandmother. He was always up under him, copying every little thing she did, ever since he was a baby. And his laziness from his Grandfather, when him and his Grandfather would hangout they would do a lot together, like play catch, go fishing, etc. And then a thing his Grandfather was quit fond of was, reading the paper and sleeping. Even when Yusugi was little he would read the paper with his Grandfather. He would simply come up ask for a sheet of the newspaper in his Grandpa hand and read it, and when both we’re done they would fall asleep with the paper, covering the bottom half of their face’s. Two months after Yusugi’s twelfth Birthday he was promoted to Genin, now he trains as hard as he can to become the best possible ninja that he can be. 'Roleplaying Library:' Yusugi: The Distraught Artist 1/26/16 Ban and Yusugi: Child Care Trouble - 01/00/16 Yusugi: Collecting Toad Oil 1/13/16 Yusugi: Delivery Troubles 1/5/16 Fumetsu and Yusugi: The Hard Truth And The Nuisance Known As Yusugi 1/4/16 Yusugi: Child Care Trouble 1/1/16 Fumetsu and Yusugi: The Distraught Artist 12/30/15 Yusugi: Pirate Trouble 12/15/15 The Forced Fight: Unaru vs Yusugi 12/13/15 Yusugi: Bandit Trouble 12/8/15 Yusugi,Fumetsu,Itsuki: Show A Visitor Around The Village 12/7/15 Yusugi: Collecting Ingredients 12/5/15 Fix A Block In The Sewers 11/30/15 Yusugi: Showing A Visitor Around The Village - 11/29/15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 11/29/15